Bar Melancolía
by muminSarita
Summary: En respuesta al reto "Profesiones locas". De vez en cuando, un rubio elegante aparta una mesa en el bar, toma un par de tragos y se pone a esperar una señal para seguir a su mesera, por la simple razón de que esta jodida y completamente enamorado y maldecido por esa mujer.


¡Hola! Aclaremos que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, nada me pertenece y sólo pretendo que pasemos un rato agradable compartiendo el amor por el Drinny.

¡Y ahora sí! Como parte del evento "Profesiones locas" del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! muminSarita (yo) presenta:

-O-O-O-O-

 **Bar Melancolía.**

 **Otro fic de Draco y Ginny.**

" _ **Tenía un pasado ideal para no acordarse y fama de cumplir sus amenazas..."**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-**_

Draco contempló descaradamente a la mujer que acababa de servirle más whisky, en su gafete ponía "Lola" y era preciosa. Y bastante consciente de su belleza, ella le devolvió la mirada con coquetería.

Era un juego agridulce entre ellos y lo habían jugado ya por un par de años.

No era que Ginny (Lola esa noche) no lo quisiera cerca suyo, de hecho, estaba segura de que una parte de ella le amaba de cierta retorcida forma. Había mucho de injusto en ello.

Lo hacía imposible.

"Ginny" la joven leona que se enfrentara a mortífagos consumados con sólo 16 años, había terminado la Guerra mágica enterrando a la mayoría de sus familiares, amigos y a su propio novio.

Harry Potter había dado fin a un lustro de enfrentamientos entre mortífagos y aurores con su propia sangre. Había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, pero al más alto costo.

Esa noche, otra noche para olvidar, "su rubio elegante" como le decían las otras chicas del bar, había ido a verla. Ella le serviría uno o dos tragos, y después, quizá en su descanso o ya cuando el bar cerrara y afuera hubiera luz, ella lo dejaría seguirla para reunirse en algún sitio oculto, quizás la alacena del lugar, quizás su propia habitación…

Y serían posibles, por unos minutos.

" _ **Instinto siempre pudo más que seso, asuntos que no entienden los poetas."**_

Maldito el momento en que Draco había dejado a sus padres y a su causa.

Mil veces maldito el momento en el que Harry Potter le salvó la vida y a cambio, le encomendó la de aquella mujer.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado de esa mujer. Jodidamente, completamente, maldecido por aquella mujer.

"Ginny"

La misma que ahora paseaba por el bar sirviéndoles a otros, esa noche con una peluca negra con mechas moradas, un vestidito negro, medias de red y unos tacones imposibles para usar toda una noche.

De la hechicera poderosa y sobresaliente que había sido, quedaba poco, al menos durante la noche.

Lo que Draco hubiera dado por invitarla a desayunar alguna vez, conversar, hablar de sus vidas como si no estuvieran marcados por la tragedia, obligados a vivir en nombre de todos los que se fueron… caminar con ella por la calle y que al besarla, tuvieran aliento de café o chocolate.

En cambio, tenían ese lugar: oscuro, lleno de ruido y palabrería soez, donde ella atendía mesas, manejaba borrachos y brillaba como una estrella a medio abismo. Donde todo podía comenzar y terminar la misma noche y llegada la mañana, dormir y olvidar.

Draco se quedó en su mesa hasta el cierre del lugar, aunque no consumía mucho, pagaba por la mesa y dejaba propinas generosas; con el consentimiento de Ginny, su jefa le apartaba el lugar.

Era obvio para todos que aquel hombre no pasaba noches enteras atento a los gestos de Ginny por casualidad, pero cuándo ella se cansaría de aquel juego o de aquella vida y se marcharía de una buena vez con él a cualquier otro lugar, ese era el misterio.

" _ **Yo siempre le decía -señorita, usted no tiene por qué estar tan sola"**_

Ginny se abrigó para salir, consciente de que Draco había pagado su cuenta y de que la seguiría, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

A las cuatro con diez, ya estaban en la habitación de ella.

A las cinco de la mañana, ella estaba levantada, mirando a la nada desde la azotea del edificio en el que vivía.

Temblaba de frío.

Una parte de ella se reconfortaba pensando que, para esas fechas, el año escolar estaba comenzando y Hogwarts volvía a llenarse de estudiantes de magia, llenos de ilusiones como ella había estado alguna vez y que tendrían una vida plena gracias a los sacrificios de las personas que en la guerra había conocido y que habían estado dispuestas a todo, por restaurar aquella paz.

La otra parte, siempre miraba al vacío a la espera del valor para saltar de una maldita vez.

A veces, Draco se quedaba dormido en su habitación y se marchaba temprano en la mañana, algunas otras, se iba apenas terminar y vestirse; ella misma le había prohibido quedarse más tiempo del necesario.

Y él había aprendido de la forma más dolorosa posible aquel límite. La última vez que había tenido la osadía de abrazarla y pedirle que dejara aquella vida, ella había desaparecido por meses.

Él jamás volvería a correr ese riesgo.

" _ **Un lunes con el nombre de María, me dijo -hasta mañana- y no volvió"**_

-Aquí, ten.

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, él estaba ahí ¿cómo diablos podía estar ahí?

Para ese punto, ella ya no era la preciosa reina del bar, era una mujer con una camiseta y un pantalón agujereados, el cabello revuelto y apelmazado por la peluca que había llevado y el maquillaje descompuesto por el sudor y las lágrimas.

Y él sencillamente era perfecto, al menos físicamente. Sin importar el sudor o el aroma a tabaco y alcohol que irremediablemente se le impregnaba a uno en los bares, o lo pálido que se ponía cuando no dormía y sus párpados se tornaban grises…

Y estaba extendiéndole un pañuelo. El muy idiota.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Ni tú.

Ella volvió a mirar al vacío detrás de él.

-No te vayas—pidió él, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos-. Dejaré de ir a verte el tiempo que me digas, pero no te vayas.

¿Cómo había él sabido lo que estaba pensando?

-Draco… ¿cómo…?

-¡Sé que liquidaste tu renta!

Ginny apretó los labios y por fin, aceptó el pañuelo. Había un aroma familiar en él… como por más que se secara los ojos no dejaban de salirle lágrimas, las dejó estar y se quedo con el pañuelo pegado a la nariz.

-Olías así cuando éramos chicos –dejó ir ante la expectante mirada de él.

-Mi madre me regaló eso hace unos días.

Listo. La conversación más larga y novedosa que habían tenido en meses.

-Eso lo explica.

"Cuando eran chicos" la mente de Draco voló a la primera vez que Ginny había pasado por la tortura de los Carrow, la había encontrado en una de las mazmorras y la había llevado a la enfermería. Al despertar la señora Pomfrey le había explicado cuándo y cómo había llegado ahí. Y Ginny, Gryffindor en toda la extensión de la palabra, lo había buscado para conocer la razón de salvarla y no dejarla morir en el sitio en que la había encontrado.

-Porque yo los dejé entrar al colegio—respondió él, furioso y con lágrimas en sus cansados ojos.

-Entonces ayúdanos más. Ayúdanos a que se vayan.

Ojalá Draco hubiera sabido cuando aceptó aquella propuesta todo lo que sabía ahora.

Ojalá no hubiera estado del lado de Harry Potter cuando el momento llegó y no hubiera aceptado su encomienda, ojalá que él no hubiera dado su vida por la de tipos como Draco y fuera quien en persona cuidara de Ginny y la hiciera feliz.

Sí él fuera Harry Potter ¿sería Ginny feliz? ¿Llevaría de mejor forma la ausencia de sus padres y hermanos o se torturaría con cada una como hacía en esos días? ¿Dejaría que Harry la abrazara por las noches y enfrentaría las tormentas a su lado? ¿O lo echaría de su vida de la forma que hacía con él?

El silencio se prolongó hasta poco después del amanecer. Los primeros rayos de sol le daban a Ginny en la espalda y poco a poco dejaba de temblar.

" _ **El bar se llama hoy melancolía"**_

-No pensaba irme a ningún sitio—admitió cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los de Draco. Las palabras "Pensaba saltar" murieron en sus labios.

Pero Draco lo sabía, la conocía bien.

-Lo consideré –admitió él acercándose un poco, solo lo necesario para que ella no retrocediera.

-¿Consideraste que se te acababa el trabajo de niñero?

-De todos modos, es un trabajo difícil… y nunca logro que te comportes—murmuró.

-Sabía que odiabas esto… lo de cuidarme y todo eso – se alzó de hombros como si estuvieron teniendo la platica más normal.

-¡No estoy aquí porque Potter me lo haya pedido! –a Draco la voz le salía a gritos y su tono era urgente ¿cuándo iba ella a empezar a entender? -¡Estoy aquí porque yo quiero, Ginevra! ¡Estoy aquí por mí!

-Lo sé. Siempre supe…

-¿Y entonces?

-Draco…

El rubio se había dejado caer en ella y ahora sus brazos aferraban su cintura. Si ella pensaba saltar, dejar esa vida o cualquier otra que se inventara, que supiera… que no dudara que él habría estado dispuesto a todo, incluso a irse, a dejarla en su bar con sus extraños cambios de apariencia y personalidad con tal de que no huyera, sobre todo de aquella manera.

-¡Es que no es justo! –sollozó en medio de ese abrazo - ¡No fue justo para nosotros! ¿Por qué tuvimos que cargar con todo esto?

Él, mortífago redimido, príncipe caído de la oscuridad… ella, leona valiente, ángel huidizo. Ambos condenados a sobrevivir al resto de combatientes de una guerra que ninguno comenzó, a cargar con los recuerdos de sangre y dolor, a seguir juntos… esa tenía que ser otro tipo de condena.

Draco supo en el instante que ella le correspondió el abrazo que algo había cambiado, que si la soltaba ella no saltaría.

Y él la tomó en brazos, de la misma forma que había hecho una década atrás para salvarla en una mazmorra y la bajó a su habitación.

¿Cuándo acabaría de pagarle la deuda a Potter y podría estar con ella solo porque sí?

Esa madrugada tendría que considerarse un avance.

Ella durmió todo el día y después tardó una semana en volver al bar.

Llevaba un vestido rojo.

Y Draco volvió también y ocupó su mesa de siempre, un poco sorprendido al verla sin peluca en ese lugar.

En su gafete, por primera vez en años, ponía "Ginny", él se fijo descaradamente en eso porque iba prendido muy cerca del escote… y también notó que no había ocultado sus pecas esa noche. Y ella le sonrió, guiñó un ojo y lo invitó a seguirla a los vestidores.

El jamás rechazaría una invitación así.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la rara normalidad de los últimos dos años.

Hasta que, al cierre del lugar, ella le pidió por primera vez que la llevara a donde él vivía y aunque estaba nerviosa después de no haberse aparecido en años, aceptó el medio de transporte que él dijo que usaba.

Draco vivía en Escocia, en una casa inesperadamente pequeña, cálida y elegante.

Así que él tenía una vida, más allá de ella y su bar, pero que a la vez tenía todo que ver con ella.

-¿No lo sabías? –preguntó él volviendo de la cocina con un par de tazas humeantes- ¿en qué trabajo?

-No.

Sobre la chimenea de la casita, había una fotografía de Draco con un montón de niños, su túnica era la de San Mungo.

-¿Eres un niñero? –preguntó un poco burlona.

-De niños huérfanos, sí –su sonrisa se torció un poco mientras la miraba-. De tiempo completo algunos días.

Ella amagó una sonrisa cálida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No del tipo que ponía para coquetear o para calmar clientes del bar. Acomodó con cuidado la fotografía sobre la chimenea y miró al hombre que le ofrecía una taza con lo que parecía ser café.

Nunca lo hubiera esperado.

Seguro que ninguna de sus amigas en el bar lo habría hecho.

"El rubio elegante" no era un magnate ni un apostador como se podría imaginar con sus propinas o su forma de vestir, tampoco era un alquimista famoso en el mundo mágico, como ella se había imaginado que sería cuando habían dejado el colegio y él había empezado a preparar pociones para la orden, no. Draco Malfoy cuidaba a los niños de los magos que lo habían ayudado a escapar del destino. Según le contó a Ginny esa noche, era su medimago, pero también les leía cuentos y veía que no se atrasaran con sus clases cuando estaban a su cuidado.

A las cinco de la mañana, por casualidad, Ginny mencionó que había seguido adelante con lo de liquidar su renta y que ya no tenía donde vivir.

Y Draco no le prohibió quedarse en su casita ni en su cama… todo el tiempo que ella quisiera.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

¡Hola! ¿Les ha gustado?

Cuando imaginé esta historia por primera vez, mientras escuchaba "La rubia y el demonio" de Panteón Rococó, seguida en mi extraña playlist por "Señorita" de Ricardo Arjona, mi mente loca lo proyectó a long fic… y pasaban muchas cosas y había mucho mucho más drama y recuerdos tristes y así, pero probablemente le habría pasado como a otras historias que se me quedan en la mente y para las que tristemente me voy quedando sin tiempo (ojo que aun estoy avanzándolas y algún día si verán su final) pero este reto me llevó a revisar la idea y ver si podía meterla a un one shot ¡Y sí! Aún me causa ansiedad haberlo cortado tanto, aunque el final es el mismo que hubiera tenido de ser un long fic porque la profesión de Draco es la misma y todo, me hubiera gustado que el cambio de Ginny fuera viéndose gradual y que salieran más personajes y todo… pero de todas formas he disfrutado y soy feliz con el resultado y espero que les haya gustado.

¡Sean felices! ¡Miles de gracias por haber leído y mil más si dejan un comentario!

 _ **¡Qué el Drinny no muera! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**_

 **muminSarita.**


End file.
